To Korea
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: Is there a reason why Master has decided to take them all to Korea one day? Well, aside from the fact that there could be a potential Vocaloid there, no, not really. :


**[A/N] Part of the Vocaloid Mansion series I would like to create. May make a community for it. BTW, SeeU rules! XDXD**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, everyone, if I could just get your attention," the man shouted. The many vocaloids (And minority of UTAUloids) stopped what they were doing, and turned to the man.<p>

"What is it, master?" Miku asked. The man smiled.

"We're all going to Korea," he exclaimed. There was a loud 'Eh?_!_' from the back of the crowd and Teto pushed her way to the front.

"Are we going on a vacation?_!_" she asked, bouncing giddily. Master shrugged.

"If you want it to be one." The UTAU gasped, then, with a cheer, darted out of the room to go pack. With a nod of his head, the others dispersed, off to do the same as the chimera. Only Miku remained. As master made his way to his office, she followed behind him, speeding up until she was in step beside him.

"Master, are we really going on vacation, or is there something more to this trip?" she asked. They stepped into Master's office, where he closed the door and said, going behind his desk, "This is actually a trip to go find someone. A singer, like you guys." Miku blinked.

"You mean…another vocaloid?" Master nodded.

"Exactly. But, why not make it a vacation as well. Once we find him or her, we'll have a bit of fun in Korea, then we'll come back, bringing them with us." The vocaloid blinked again, then smiled.

"Alrighty then, I best go pack." She began to skip out of the room when she stopped and asked, "Wait, why Korea? They don't speak Japanese or English? Most vocaloids are either Japanese or English." The man shrugged.

"They may well be the first Korean vocaloid. It'll be…interesting. To meet someone of a different culture and to try and overcome the language barriers." Miku chuckled.

"I guess." She turned and left, only just hearing Master shout as she closed his office door, "No more than ten leeks this time!"

* * *

><p>It took a while to get out of the airport. Let's just say that Rin wasn't too happy to have her orange scented shampoo, conditioner AND soap confiscated. How she managed to get the things out of Japan in the first place, no-one knew. In fact, no one even wanted to know, since they had filled out the appropriate paperwork to allow the Kagamines to bring their roadroller. It was pulling up outside the airport as they stepped outside.<p>

"Alright guys," Master shouted, standing on top of the construction vehicle, "here's the drill; UTAUloids, sans Teto, you will all go to the hotel. Then, you can all go nuts and do what you like. Except commit a crime." The UTAUloids rolled their eyes and walked off, calling taxis to pick them up.

"The rest of you, we're going to…" he paused, as he dug around inside his pocket. He pulled out a small, folded up scrap of paper. He unfolded it and then turned it to the vocaloids, continuing, "the National Theatre of Korea." This was followed by a chorus of 'Oooo's.

* * *

><p>The group could hear the crowd inside the theatre as they stood outside, waiting for Master. While they waited, they began to wonder what this new vocaloid would look like or seem like.<p>

"I bet she's really pretty and nice," the young Yuki said, digging around inside her backpack until she found her apple.

"Maybe she's absolutely mean and horrid like Meiko!" Rin shouted, feeling better (After Master had promised her all the oranges she could eat when they got home. His wallet is going to be pretty tight for the next few weeks.) than she was earlier. This earned her a loud and slurred, 'Hey!' from said vocaloid, as well as having a bottle of sake tossed at her – which she, thankfully, dodged.

"Maybe we should just wait and see what she's like," Miku sighed, exasperated.

"Wait wait wait, how do we even know this vocaloid's gonna be a girl?" Kaito asked. Len nodded, despite having Rin glare at the back of his head for doing so.

"Yeah, I mean, it could be a guy." Luka sighed.

"Boys, look around; there is a significant majority of girls than boys. We're not saying she is a girl, we're just saying that there is a high possibility that she is a girl." Miku nodded.

"Exactly." The steps were plunged into silence (At least, where the group was concerned). Then, Neru, who had originally kept herself out of the conversation/argument, without even looking up from her phone, said, "But she's definitely a girl." And they got started again.

* * *

><p>It had taken Master returning to calm everyone down again and, after giving Neru a brief lecture (Which included an empty threat to cancel her phone plan, which she always believed), they were all inside, seated in the stands, waiting for the new vocaloid to take stage. And when she did come out, she came out.<p>

All the lights on the stage turned on, almost blinding everyone. The crowd began to cheer, almost deafening everyone. And then, the vocaloid (Who was most definitely a girl) rose up onto the stage through a trapdoor. Long, wheat coloured hair down to the backs of her knees and a rather interesting outfit, she certainly was a spectacle. As the music began, she slowly opened her eyes, which were a pretty blue colour, and she began to sing.

It didn't really matter that she was singing in Korean, or that they were probably the only ones in the entire crowd who couldn't understand her. The vocaloids could easily come to one, unspoken conclusion; she was definitely vocaloid material.

* * *

><p>"Master, how are we going to meet her and ask if she can come back with us?" Miku asked after the show, frowning. Everyone else nodded, with Rin saying, "Yeah, she's probably got some huge bodyguards protecting her. Plus, they'll be with her every single second on the way to her trailer."<p>

"Hey, this is our Master we're talking about here," Len said, "he probably secured backstage passes or somethin'." Master chuckled.

"Oh Len, I love how much faith you have in me, even though I don't deserve any of it." Len blinked, then said, "You haven't got backstage passes." Master shook his head.

"Nope," he said, smiling for some reason.

"But," he said, holding up his hand and preventing the others from arguing and shouting. He bent down to Yuki's level and pulled a notebook and pen out of his pocket, saying, as he turned to confused nine year old to face the rest of the group, "I do have Yuki."

* * *

><p>The large crowd around the idol was deafening. Yuki, despite her size, couldn't even squeeze in between anyone's legs. Just when she was about to give up and go back to the others (She planned to cry and act all cute. No-one would actually hold it against her if she didn't get to talk to the girl. They'd just tell her that it was alright and give her an apple.), the crowd parted, with one of the singer's bodyguards shouting something in Korean.<p>

"Ah, chance!" she shouted (She'd been watching too much anime and believed that it was normal to shout random stuff like that in an appropriate situation.) She darted towards the flock of bodyguards, just as they parted to let the idol step into her trailer.

"W-Wait!" Yuki shouted, despite the fact that the girl might not know Japanese. The teen stopped, and turned around. One of her bodyguards stepped in front of her, but stepped aside after she told him something in Korean. She bent down to the girl's level, as she was bent over panting, and said, "Excuse me, little girl." Yuki looked up, surprised.

"You speak Japanese?" She nodded.

"Yes, yes I do. Now, did you want something?" she asked, smiling. Then, she spotted the notepad in Yuki's hand and asked, "You want an autograph?" Yuki nodded.

"My name is Kaai Yuki. It's a great pleasure to meet you, Miss…uh…" she glanced at her trailer, "See…U?" SeeU chuckled.

"SeeU is just my stage name. You can call me Kimi."

"Th-thank you, Kimi-chan," Yuki gasped, as she took back the notepad. There was even a wee cat smile after the SeeU. And in the bottom corner was the message, 'Hope you enjoyed the concert. Kimi x'

"Wow! I can't wait to tell all the other vocaloids!" She turned to run off, almost forgetting why she was sent in the first place, when SeeU shouted, "Wait!" She stopped.

"What's a vocaloid?" SeeU asked, walking up to Yuki. Suddenly remembering why she was supposed to be meeting SeeU, Yuki ran back over to the girl and started explaining, "A vocaloid is a singer. A very special singer. You have to be very talented to be one." SeeU smiled.

"Then you must be extra talented if you're one," she said, tapping the girl on her nose. Yuki giggled, then looked down, shuffling her feet sheepishly.

"Is something wrong?" SeeU asked. Yuki smiled up at her and asked, "Hey, do you think you could do something for me?" Confused, the girl blinked and responded, unsure, "Uh…depends. I guess." Yuki giggled again.

"Well then, in that case…"

* * *

><p>"Oh I can't believe them!" Sweet Ann wasn't happy.<p>

"Annie, calm down," Big Al said nervously, hoping that using the woman's nickname would give the desired effect. But she was having none of it.

"Oh hell no, I will NOT calm down! They left us here! They went flying off to Korea and left us!" she ranted, very close to pulling her head right off. Her stitches were especially loose that day, so the others were trying to be careful with what they said to calm her down, in case they made her worse, and Master and the others came back to a headless Ann.

"Th-they probably had a good reason for leaving us," Iroha suggested.

"Oh no," Sweet Ann droned, "that can't be the case because they took them damn UTAUloids! They took the vocaloid knock-offs over us!" They all flinched. She really was pissed. She was normally okay with the UTAUloids living in the Vocaloid Mansion.

"Ann, please. Would you just calm down? Master called and said he and the others would be home soon. As soon as he gets home, he will explain everything," Miriam said with a sigh. Lola raised one of her eyebrows.

"Unless we really are his lower vocaloids and he left us behind on purpose," she muttered. Which, unfortunately, Sweet Ann heard. Kiyoteru and Leon glared at the woman while Iroha, Big Al and Miriam frowned nervously at the unstable Sweet Ann. Growling, the woman gripped the sides of her head and began to pull.

"Ann, don't you dare!" Miriam shouted as they all leapt forward, trying to stop her. There was a knock at the door. They all froze.

Sonika, Lily, Miki, Piko, Prima and Tonio (Mikuo was out of town visiting someone), all peaked out of the kitchen, noticed the chaotic group, then looked at each other.

"I'll go get the door then," Lily said, sidestepping around them. They all heard her open the door and say, "Oh, Master, welcome back." Chaos broke out again as everyone dashed toward the door. Teto squeaked and darted behind Master while everyone else outside ran towards the cover of the very large car they owned. Sweet Ann got to the Master first (After literally picking up Lily and throwing her into Miki and Piko's arms).

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?_!_" she screamed at the man. Master, honestly oblivious, blinked and asked, confused, "What?" Sweet Ann stiffened, furious. Leon and Lola began to slowly drag her back into the living room (Where they then closed the door and locked it) while Miriam said in her usual soft voice, "Ann is just a bit upset that you left us behind. And if I'm honest, it is a bit harsh that you took the UTAUloids over us."

It was at that moment that Sweet Ann unfroze, and screamed out a rather loud swear word. Next thing they heard was the sound of the window breaking (As well as the TV, but all they heard was the window). Master coughed, grabbing their fear glazed attentions away from the living room door.

"There is a good reason why we never brought you with us, but brought the UTAUloids."

"And that is?" Lola asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrow again. It was at that moment that Len, having plucked up the courage to step forward (Wrong, Rin pushed him and threatened to flatten him with the roadroller), walked up to them and asked, "Hey, weren't you guys off doing that charity concert in Tokyo?" Teto peaked over Master's shoulder and shouted, "That's right!"

At that, the group began to glance at each other sheepishly.

"So," Master started with a smile, "do you all want to know why we went off to Korea?" he asked. They nodded.

"Then go fetch Ann and head outside."

* * *

><p>Outside, everyone, vocaloids and UTAUloids, were gathered, waiting. Master stepped outside and announced in an unneeded dramatic fashion, "This is the reason why we left for Korea!" Then, he stepped to the side and out stepped SeeU, carrying Yuki by her hip. She lowered the girl, then bowed and said, in Japanese, "Pleased to meet you all. My name is Kim Choi, but you may all call me Kimi or SeeU. I am now a vocaloid like the rest of you."<p>

As the UTAUloids and the rest of the vocaloids left behind walked up to her and began asking her questions, Sweet Ann stopped at Master and said, "Y'know, this actually makes up for you leaving us behind." Master gave a sigh of relief as she continued walking, only for her to look back and smirk, "Though not by much."

The man watched as she continued over to the teen and, smiling nervously, muttered, "Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is my SeeU oneshot. Not much, I know, but its still pretty awesome (I personally think). I definitely could've done better with that ending, but at least I got SeeU's entrance with Yuki and Sweet Ann's last word part down.<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. It has been a blast! So thank kyu~ all! XDXD**

**Angel-chan x**

**Ps. I'll explain that whole Vocaloid Mansion thing another time. But most of my _Vocaloid_ stories (Most, not all.) are a part of it. Just so y'all know. ;)**


End file.
